


What the Storm brought us [a Psych fanfic]

by jaebird139



Category: Psych
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebird139/pseuds/jaebird139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn sees someone outside....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shawn sees a Zombie, or is it an Assasin?

**Author's Note:**

> "

"Gus did you see that?"  
"No Shawn, my back is to the window"  
Shawn scowled. "There's some guy out there. Gus it looks like he's hurt". Still looking out the office window, he stood up and put on his hooded jacket.  
"Oh great idea", Gus snorted. "Go save a creepy guy".  
Shawn stood up from tying his sneakers. "I don't remember telling you he might be creepy."  
Gus stared hard at him from his desk. "No, but an injured man, limping around our office at night, in the middle of a storm...sounds kinda creepy."  
Shawn squinted out the window again. "I don't see him anymore."   
Slightly irritated, Gus looked back down at the papers he was reviewing. "Great. Maybe he snuck around back. Maybe he's an 'assassin sent to kill us'.  
"Gus if anything, he'd be sneaking around back to break in and eat our brains". Shawn took a warm up jump. "C'mon buddy, I need your help."  
"With what? Saving an invisible zombie? There's no way you're getting me to go outside, Shawn. Especially in the rain".

Shawn looked nervously out the window again. "No, seriously dude. I know what I saw. There's some injured guy out there". He headed toward the door, still looking up and out the window behind Gus' desk. "I think he fell". The memory of a figure hunched over in the rain flashed before his eyes. 

Gus turned and looked out the window now, too. "How can you even see anything out there?"  
"Dude I KNOW what I saw!" Shawn yipped, growing antsy. "Are you coming or not?"  
His friend turned back to him, a little irritated. "No. I am not going outside in that rain Shawn. I'd probably get pneumonia and die. You shouldn't go out either. I don't want to have to listen to you when YOU get pneumonia. And I am NOT taking care of you. I'll let you die Shawn." Gus scowled and looked back at his papers. "Not to mention, even if you did see a guy, he's creepy".  
"Whatever man," said Shawn distractedly, but slightly irritated. "And by the way, that case you're looking at? The ex-wife did it.

Gus huffed and shuffled the papers away as the fake psychic stepped out the door into the pouring rain.


	2. Is it alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn finds someone who needs help.

In the back of his mind, Shawn knew that if something happened to him, Gus would be running out there. At the very least, if he did get pneumonia, his friend would SO take care of him.  
But those thoughts were way in the recess of Shawn Spencer's mind. He knew someone was out there, and he had a feeling they needed help. He zipped up his jacket as far as it would go. He took a moment to mentally brush off the cold and adjust his eyes to the dark before peering through the rain. Not really rain. Torrential downpour. So much rain, the side walk had turned into the bank of a shallow river. A single street light cast its yellow glow way off in the distance. Everything else was dark. Thank God Gus kept a collection of scented candles in the office. Shawn cocked his ears. The rain was so loud, even if someone set off a car alarm he might not hear it.  
He started moving toward the street lamp. [should've brought a flashlight], he thought. Off to the right, near a bench, he saw something. Someone? Forgetting the rain, he rushed over. Yeah, definitely a someone. Someone dead? The person wasn't moving. Shawn tried to look harder through the rain as he neared the body. He really didn't want to touch a dead guy. Especially a wet one.  
"HEY!" he yelled, even though he was about two feet away. "HEY MAN, you OKAY?" Shawn took a step closer and thought he heard a moan. He couldn't tell if he'd imagined it.   
Lightning flashed, and Shawn saw the guy for a split second. Yup, definitely a guy, definitely injured. There was a dark spot on his side and it looked like he'd been clutching it before he fell. And dude, this guy looked young, too. Definitely not quite Gus' age.  
Something told him this guy wasn't dead. Not yet at least. Crouching down next to the body, Shawn slowly put a hand on the man's shoulder and felt him move away very slightly. Screw it. Shawn pulled the man toward himself and onto his back. Within a few seconds, lightening flashed again. Man, this guy sure LOOKED dead. But his shoulder had felt warm. Really warm. Who the hell was this guy?   
He was someone who needed help, that's all that mattered. Snapping back into blind rescue mode, Shawn yelled something at the man and tried to get his arm under the guy's shoulder. Grabbing him around his torso, above what could be a wound, Shawn slowly stood up. Dude, this guy was heavy. And a dead weight. Losing balance, Shawn reached out and lunckily grabbed the bench. He leaned on it, trying to support himself and the weight of this at least-half-dead stranger. Shit. There was no way he could support this guy's weight back to Psych. But Shawn wasn't about to leave him either.   
Damn it Gus! Why...

He heard a voice in the distance.


	3. All of them...

Shawn heard a voice, though it sounded way off in the distance. Wait a minute - Gus? He tried to peer through the rain. He heard it again. Was that a light? Damn this rain! Lightening flashed and Shawn was surprised to see Gus was practically right next to him. They shouted to each other, nearly inaudibly. Gus put his own weight under the injured man's other arm. This guy definitely wasn't dead, his body was radiating heat!  
Struggling, the two friends got the man back to the psych office and through the door. Gus set the flashlight down, pointed toward the ceiling, so that a faint glow lit the front entrance. He had run out in his plastic, waterproof, ducky-printed, extra-long, hooded poncho. Really only his shoes were wet. Shawn and the dead-looking guy though, were completely soaked. Great. AND there was blood. Blood?! There was blood all over- what the hell?!

"Thanks dude," Shawn gasped, finally buckling under the guy's weight. He set him down in the center of the floor, crouching next to him. He looked up at Gus and frowned. "Gus, you have blood all over your child's raincoat."  
"I noticed, Shawn", Gus retorted, looking disgusted as he took it off. " And it's not a child's raincoat."  
Shawn wiped his face ineffectively with his hand and stared at the unconscious figure in the middle of their office. His face was pale. Sickly pale. His longish black hair was matted to his face from the rain. How was this guy NOT dead? He definitely needed a doctor. That was a lot of blood.  
Shawn stood. "Uh..Gus, I think we need to take off this guy's shirt.."  
"No Shawn. I'm not undressing another man."  
Shawn knelt down next to the body. "Dude, I know, it's weird. But we're his only chance. There's no way we could make it to the hospital in this storm, definitely not in time."  
Gus walked over and looked down at him. "Okay, fine. I'll take off his coat if you take off his T-shirt".  
Worry flashed in Shawn's eyes as he looked at the guy. " Okay. Forget about the coat, I'll get that too. Just go get your first aid and sewing kits".  
"Shawn I DON'T have..."  
"Dude I know you have a sewing kit. Just, go grab them. And some towels".  
"Okay, fine. You should change your clothes, too. You'll get sick, you're completely soaked."  
He didn't reply, he'd started removing the coat from the limp, bloody body. Wait a sec..."GUS! Come BACK!"  
"WHAT?!" Gus ran back to the main room, bewildered.  
" He's not breathing!" Shawn put his fingers to the man's neck. "He has a pulse though!  
Gus crouched down next to him. " Okay Shawn, remember when we learned CPR at the fire station? Okay, move. I'll do the chest pumps, you do, the other part".  
"Okay, fine. You know how badly I want to lock lips with an unconscious guy".  
"Ready? On my count."

The guy finally coughed up water. Shawn and Gus turned him gingerly to his side. He remained unconscious, but at least now he was breathing. Gus grabbed the kits, then together they heaved the guy on the bench below the window. He was much lighter without his long leather coat.  
Shawn held a towel to the man's side. Dude this guy was in shape. "What do you think, man. Knife wound?  
Gus pulled out a needle and some thread from the box. "I dunno, probly," he shrugged. "Here Shawn, move over a bit. But only a little, keep stemming the blood flow."

"Gus I'm impressed! Who knew you could sew so well. And you're not even getting sick".  
"The man's life is on the line, Shawn. And with you as a friend? It's a good skill to know. I stitched that cut on your head on our ski trip in high school, remember?"  
"No Gus. I've told you. I was unconscious".  
Gus finished stitching up the wound and cleaned it again. He stood. "Okay, that should help", he said, cleaning blood off his hands, trying to keep his stomach under control. "Shawn PLEASE go put some dry clothes on! Mine are getting wet from just standing next to you!"

Shawn returned, dry except for his hair, carrying an extra pairs of pants, boxers, and shirt.  
"Did you call Juliet yet? Or your dad?" Gus asked, not looking up.  
"Yeah. Couldn't connect to Juliet, but I got through to my dad for just a second...anyway... he said if the guy was out in the rain, we need to change his clothes. All of them...


	4. Dude, Did We Save a Bad Guy?

Gus stared at Shawn, clearly uncomfortable. "ALL of them? As in...Shawn I don't even KNOW this man. He could be a killer, I saw a gun on the inside of his coat when I hung it up. Plus I don't think I could do...that. Not for any guy. Even if it was you.."  
Shawn tried to smirk past his own discomfort. "C'mon Gus, you're in the medical field! So you should..."  
"Shawn, I sell drugs".  
"Dude you sound like a drug lord when you say that. Okay. fine, I gues...lets get this over with before HE dies from pneumonia. At least we know he won't wake up".  
"I hear that".

 

"This guy's fever is ridiculous".  
"Yeah. Go get a cold cloth. Maybe we have some ice packs. And grab me a pop-sicle".  
Shawn! I think maybe he's waking up!"  
Shawn hopped back out of the kitchen with cloths, a bag of ice, and two popsicles. "Did he say anything?!"  
"No! He's..still unconscious. I know he made a noise, though".  
"Probly wonders why he's got new boxers on..."  
Shawn wrapped the ice bag in a cloth and set it on the guys forehead. "Man, someone beat the hell out of this guy".  
"Maybe it was an accident."  
"An accidental knife wound Gus? There's no WAY this was an accident."  
"I wonder who he is."  
"Yeah man. He looks like he could've graduated the same year as us. He's maybe, 27, 28? 40?"  
"Shawn I don't know old you think YOU are, but I'm no where near 40...and yeah I noticed too. He looks our age.."  
Shawn stood up, feeling antsy again. "So what do we do now?"  
"Keep him cool, I guess. Wait for this wicked storm to pass so we can get him to a hospital".

 

"Dude! did you SEE his coat, and boots?! This guy's probably awesome, like Judd Nelson awesome. Not to mention his sweet knives..".  
"What? Knives?!"  
"Yeah dude he had one down the side of his boot and two attached to his belt".  
"Why would he need knives AND a gun?""  
Shawn looked at the unconscious man. "I don't know, Gus. Maybe we DID save a bad guy."


	5. Whiskey Makes it All Better

1\. The [[ ]] represent inner dialogue.   
2\. The new character is Irish, but since most of his voice is inner dialogue right now, I wasn't sure how to allude to that. So when you read the lines surrounded by [[ ]], imagine an Irish accent :) 

 

 

 

[[What happened? --pain--Holy Hell. What the Hell happened?]]

***"Shawn! He's waking up!***

 

[[Sean? Sean's dead. Am I dead? Why cant I see? Sean?? Where the Hell am I? So, much, pain.]]

***Dude! did he wake up? What'd he say?***  
***No, he hasn't even open his eyes, yet. Mumbled something. He's gotta be in a lot of pain. He's gonna want some tylenol, that's for sure***.

[[No tha's not Sean. Not my brother's voice. Am I not dead then? --pain!--Righ' wouldn' feel pain..if..dead. 'nd screw tylenol, I want a fuhckin' drink.]]  
[[--More pain-- Oi! Why cant I open my eyes?]]

***Dude, Shawn- he's freaking out. ***  
Shawn came back with some tylenol. ***What? you said he wasnt awake.***  
***Well he's quickly beCOMING conscious!***

The guy finally opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of Psych. He let out a muffled groan and looked to his right. The first thing he saw was a very uncomfortable Gus smiling stupidly at him.  
"Um, heeey buddy".  
The man scowled.  
Gus looked extremely uncomfortable. He'd rolled over his desk chair and was sitting in it next to the window bench. He tried to keep smiling. "So uh, hey...there... I uh, stitched up your wound..."

[[Who are these guys? Where am I? ..where's my shirt? ...wound?! I got hurt on the job. Christ what happened? I must've..hit my head. Shit! What was the job?! Did I finish it? Forget this, I'm leaving. Where's my gun? Fuckin' hell!]]

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Easy man! you got pretty messed up!" Shawn called out when the guy started to try rise.  
The dark haired, now-conscious, suddenly quite alive-but almost dead-last night- guy, was trying to get up! And he seemed pissed.

"No shit," he answered Shawn in an Irish accent. He lay back down.  
"Dude, its gonna be okay- Gus grab a pillow-" Shawn shoved a pillow behind the man so he his upper body was somewhat elevated. "There, you can look around now. I'm Shawn. I promise, Gus and I won't hurt you or anything".

[[Righ, an' I come in peace]]

"Do you want some tylenol?" Shawn asked him  
The Irishman shook his head no.  
"Uh, do you want a drink?"  
"Shawn!"  
"Gus I'm guessing he's probably Irish- it's like milk to them. And if he wont take tylenol he needs SOMEthing for the pain." He looked at the now-conscious guy. "Just, stay put (Oh my god, did he just quote Lassie?!)

Gus followed Shawn into the kitchen. "REALLY Shawn?"  
"Yeah man. Not a ton. Just a bit to take the edge off. Now, what've you got to drink, buddy."  
"Shawn you are not giving him my vodka"  
"Dude, he doesnt look like he's enough of a woman to drink your raspberry schmirnoff".  
Gus clicked his tongue in irritation.  
"Just saying...c'mon. He looks like a whiskey or scotch kinda guy".  
Shawn grabbed an unopened bottle of whiskey his dad had given him and went back to the bench below the window, Gus followed him.  
"Shawn did you even bring any water?"  
The man looked as though he was thinking the same thing. He glanced at Shawn and started to get up as if to retrieve it on his own. Gus ran over to him and coaxed him back down, Shawn went back to grab a bottle of water. "Hey! it's..okay...you've been stabbed.  
"Wha...Ah!Fuhck!" The man curled in on himself.  
Gus was freaked out. "Shawn! get him some water NOW so I can give him some pain killers!"  
"..No!" the guy rasped. "No..drugs..."  
"You must be outta your damn mind."  
"Looks like we've no use for your drug-lord skills, Gus", said Shawn walking back over.  
Shawn lifted the bottle to the guys lips. "Here let me...okay, looks like you got it.

[[No one's helpin' me sip from a cup like a baby. Straw'd help, though.]]

"Um, let me at least get you a straw."

He scowled. [[What is this guy, psychic?]]

Gus sat back down uncomfortably. "So! um, Mister.." Gus cleared his throat. " So, how'd you end up outside our office?"  
The man just scowled at him.  
"Um, we found you... thought you were, uh, dead...lots of blood. Did I mention, my name's Gus? How are..you..?"  
The man just kept scowling at him.  
"Gus I'm pretty sure he's not doing great", said Shawn, walking back with a bright green straw. "Certainly not peachy! And definitely not pineapple-y. BY the way. Did you remember to get pineapples yesterday?"

[[What the Hell]]

Gus rolled his eyes. "Yes SHAWN. You called me four times while I was at the store!"  
"You're a good man, Gus."

[[Who the hell ARE these guys? Theyre not killers, tha's pretty obvious...unless they're reeally good a' hiding it. Maybe they work for...Oh Christ! rooms goin' white! Shit this hurts. No!...Keep it together Sayers! Focus]]

The man blinked through his pain and Shawn put the green straw in the glass of water and handed it to him. The man drank, and then eyed Shawn's bottle of whiskey. Fuck it. If these guys had whiskey, right now, he didn't care who they were.  
"Oh! dude here, let me pour you a..cup."  
The man shook his head.  
"No?"  
The guy reached over and grabbed bottle, chugged a large amount, and lay his head back down.  
Shawn and Gus looked at him with raised eyebrows. "uhhhh here, um, let me get that for ya".  
Two blue eyes looked at Shawn tiredly.  
How was this guy even able to hold the bottle?! He'd nearly died last night! The man didn't seem inclined to give Shawn the bottle of whiskey just yet.  
" Or, you keep it man."  
He drank some more from the bottle and set it on the floor.

[[Oi, tha's a little better. Stay awake Sayers. You're fine. Try to remember the job]] The man scowled. [[What was the mission? And, WHO the HELL are these two guys?]]

He looked over at Shawn and Gus, now both seated in their desk chairs they had pulled near the bench.  
"Who are you?" He choked out.  
"I'm Gus!"  
He blinked slowly in response, seemingly irritated.  
"Ahhh but I'm sensing you know his name, already. I however, am Shawn Spencer". He grinned. "Psychic detective for the SBPD. You're in my office".


End file.
